Highs and Lows
by atomcat2287
Summary: Hancock and MacCready try to enjoy a lazy Saturday morning together when they are inturrupted by a group of Gunners out for MacCready's head.


Hancock puffed on an inhaler of Jet, MacCready's head resting on his lap. Lazy mornings like this were his favorites. To him, nothing could beat getting high as a kite with the one he loved. He had the radio tuned to the Silver Shroud station. When he was stoned, it was like he was in that world. He was the Silver Shroud, MacCready his Mistress of Misery.

MacCready rarely joined him in the use of chems, but he loved being around him when he used them. Not only did he enjoy the quality time with Hancock, but he also felt the need to be with him in case something went horribly wrong. The last thing he wanted was for his love to overdose or accidentally set the Old State House ablaze in a state of inebriation. He was Hancock's little guard dog, and he loved every bit of it. Not once would he complain or try to talk him out of using chems.

The morning air was still in Goodneighbor. The usual racket of the streets was entirely absent. It was uncharacteristic of the little town, but it wasn't so much so that anyone was worried. It was only eight in the morning, and in a town of chem addicts and alcoholics, nobody was truly up and functioning until noon, or at least until they needed a fix. Hancock's usual craving came early, hence the early start to their day.

"RJ," he said sweetly, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Only a thousand times," MacCready responded, smiling fondly. He sat up and kissed Hancock's rough, scarred cheek.

"I'll say it again," he whispered, leaning in close. "I love you more than anything in this world." He leaned in and kissed MacCready's lips.

"I love you too, John," he spoke softly. He leaned in and kissed his lover again, allowing his tongue to slip into his mouth. Hancock wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his lap, never breaking the kiss. He ran his hands down MacCready's back, stopping to squeeze his ass playfully.

MacCready chuckled and nipped at Hancock's neck. "Fuck, RJ," he moaned, giggling softly.

"Do you want to?" MacCready asked, his hand trailing down Hancock's front.

"Oh hell yes," he responded, undoing his belt. MacCready crawled off of his lap, getting on his knees in front of him. Hancock shimmied his pants down just enough to where his cock was free. MacCready gently kissed along his length, taking his time to reach the tip. Hancock ran his fingers through MacCready's soft blond hair. He looked up at Hancock, his eyes full of love and admiration. He slipped Hancock's length into his mouth. Hancock moaned softly.

"Good boy," he breathed. MacCready wrapped his hand along the base of Hancock's dick, stroking what he couldn't bare to fit in his mouth. "Fuck," Hancock moaned, leaning his head back. "Just like that."

MacCready loved the feeling of Hancock's dick in his mouth. Irradiated or not, it felt perfect, as though it were meant just for him. His tongue slid along the scarred texture of his lovers length, learning every dip and rise of his flesh. He revelled in Hancock's moans, stroking himself through his pants.

Hancock was nearing climax when suddenly the door swung open. Fahrenheit marched in, looking distressed. "Hancock, there's an emergency."

MacCready quickly pulled Hancock's length out of his mouth, blushing profusely. "Jesus, couldn't have knocked?" Hancock asked calmly, pulling his pants back up and redoing his belt. MacCready stood, avoiding eye contact. How the hell could Hancock handle a situation like this with such poise when he was so embarrassed that he was just about ready to take a dive off of Trinity Tower? For God's sake, Hancock's assistant just walked in on him going down on her employer.

Fahrenheit showed little interest in what she had just witnessed. It certainly wasn't the worst position she had caught Hancock in. She had essentially been desensitized to Hancock's sexual exploits. There had been times when she'd walked in on him going to town on himself, and he just didn't stop. He would often just casually speak to her whilst beating off. Either he was too high to care or he just had no shame. Either way, it wasn't her problem.

"We need you outside. Group of Gunners came in threatening to shoot the place up unless they could speak with you."

MacCready looked at him fearfully. "They're after me," he said, almost panicking. "You can't go down there. They know I'm here. They'll kill you."

Hancock put his hands on MacCready's shoulders. "It's gonna be fine, RJ. We'll give them a good old Goodneighbor welcome."

"You can't go out there," he persisted. "You're high as a kite, John. They'll slaughter you! You can't reason with them."

"Listen, babe," he spoke calmly, "I know what I'm doing. I've taken down super mutants higher than this. I've got this." He kissed him sweetly. "Stay right here, lovely. I'll be back soon, then we can finish where we left off." He winked.

MacCready wasn't assured. He was horrified that those Gunners were gonna take advantage of Hancock's intoxication. However, he knew that if he went out there, they would kill him on sight. There was no getting out of it. "Please, John, be careful," he whispered, hugging him tightly.

"I will, sunshine," he responded, trying to comfort him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"What seems to be the problem, fellas?" Hancock asked calmly. He faced the collection of mercenaries just in front of Daisy's Discounts.

"The problem is, Hancock, you've got a former Gunner out here who thinks that he has the right to stay in our territory."

Hancock shook his head. "Goodneighbor ain't 'Gunner territory,'" he responded. "Last I checked, Goodneighbor is _my_ territory. Now I'm all for listening to what the people want, but this here is still my city. Ya dig?"

"Give us the bastard, Hancock," the leader growled, pulling out his gun, "or there ain't gonna be nothing left of _your_ city."

Fahrenheit stepped forward, raising her gun. "Let me give you a word of advice," she spoke calmly. "It's not a good idea to get on Hancock's bad side."

"Back the fuck up, bitch, or I'll blow your fucking brains out!"

Hancock raised his hands. "Easy, fella. Show the lady some respect, will ya?"

"Fuck you, you zombified fucker. Give me MacCready or I'll kill every last motherfucker in this town."

"That's not gonna happen, sweetheart. Now why don't you and your little friends go play soldier somewhere else."

"I'm done playing games with you, Hancock!"

"Aw, but I was enjoying this little playdate so much," Hancock replied sarcastically. That was the last straw. The leader fired at Hancock, clipping his knee. Seconds later, a full on firefight was in progress at the front of Goodneighbor. Hancock was down, unable to move thanks to three bullets that had pierced through his flesh. The first at the knee, one at his arm, and the other on his right side of his torso. All he could think about was the searing pain of his wounds and the deafening noise of gunshots ringing around him. Fahrenheit took down many of the Gunners herself, but she too had taken quite a few hits. Hancock was prepared to accept his death. RJ would be devastated, but he would understand. He was okay with dying to protect him.

MacCready took off running out the door when he had heard the first shots fired. He knew John had told him to stay inside, but he couldn't just sit back and listen as his lover was potentially being murdered. He rounded the corner, his gun readied. "Son of a bitch," he whispered to himself. Hancock and Fahrenheit were completely outnumbered. His heart sank when he saw that Hancock was down. "You motherfuckers!" he screamed. He charged, entirely forgetting he was holding his weapon. He tackled the leader to the ground and pounded his face with the butt of his rifle. He smashed his skull, splattering gore across the pavement. He emptied a clip into the remaining mercenaries, dropping every one of them in a blind rage. He had miraculously not taken a single bullet.

"Jesus Christ, John, please tell me you're alive," he pleaded, running to his lover.

Hancock smiled through the pain. "I told you they wouldn't kill me," he spoke hoarsely.

"Oh thank God." MacCready held him close. Hancock placed a bloody hand on MacCready's cheek and kissed him. "I heard the shots… I thought you were a goner," he said, nearly crying.

"Still here, babe. Just like I told you."

"Crap, Fahrenheit! You okay?" MacCready asked.

"Nothing a stimpack and some bandages won't fix," she replied calmly. She stood, wincing slightly. "Come on, Hancock. Let's get you to Doctor Amari to get patched up."

She and MacCready got Hancock to his feet and helped him towards the Memory Den.

"Hey babe," Hancock started.

"Yeah?"

"Never fuck with the Gunners again," he groaned.

"Never again, babe."


End file.
